Titling is a field of adding text to graphical images. Titling applications generate characters and associate the generated characters with graphical images. Such applications allow their users to apply effects to the characters. Current titlers require the user to input an associated set of characters (e.g., input one or more words) and then specify the effects for the set of characters. In order to apply the same effect on another set of characters, the user would have to re-specify the effects after entering the other set of characters. This approach is time consuming, as it does not allow users to reuse previously specified effects and store newly created effects for later use. It also makes it difficult to ensure that the same exact effect is applied to different sets of characters.
Current titters and other applications use static fonts to display characters. Such static presentation is dull. Such presentation also does not satisfy the ever-increasing demand for creativity in graphical presentation of characters. Therefore, there is a need for a new method for presenting computer-generated characters. There is also a need for a new method for applying effects to character that is to be associated with graphical images.